


Trying To Please You

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Anniversary, Castiel in Panties, Destiel NSFW, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, PWP, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob, destiel smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel likes to wear panties because they make him feel pretty.  It’s rather simple.  He likes the way they fit snug to his hips, the feel of them brushing against his skin, the way they ride up his ass sometimes and remind him that they are there.</p><p>*Photos Included*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Please You

Castiel's Panties

Castiel likes to wear panties because they make him feel pretty.  It’s rather simple.  He likes the way they fit snug to his hips, the feel of them brushing against his skin, the way they ride up his ass sometimes and remind him that they are there.  He tries to save them for special occasions, but more often than not he’ll find himself wearing them around the house to do basic everyday chores; folding laundry, vacuuming, washing dishes.

But tonight… tonight is a special occasion.  Tonight is his and Dean’s fifth wedding anniversary, and he wants to give him something special.  So, knowing how much Dean loves it when he wears his lingerie, Cas put this special pair on backorder at Victoria Secret a few weeks ago.  And now they’ve finally come- white lace and frilly flower designs- and they fit so well.  Castiel sighs as he slides them up his thighs, feeling the coarse fabric rub against his semi in all the right ways.  It takes everything in him not to touch him right there, but even so, that doesn’t stop him from getting hard as a rock imagining all of the things that he and Dean will be doing once he gets home from work.

When Dean comes through the front door of their apartment, it’s to find the living room lit by dozens of flickering candles.  A ghost of a smile crosses his face as he shrugs off his coat, all his worries from the day swiftly forgotten.  He hangs his jacket up and toes his boots off, stepping further into the apartment.

“Cas?  Baby?” He calls into the apartment, hearing a muffled reply come from the kitchen.  He smiled a bit more and follows the sound, coming to a stop in the kitchen doorway.  There is Cas, blue jeans and a stained tee shirt adorning his body, running his hand under cold water.  Dean raises his eyebrows and steps closer.

“You okay, sweetheart?  You burn yourself?” He asks softly as he comes up behind the other man, wrapping his arms around his middle and kissing the cleft of his jaw.  Cas sighs heavily.

“Yeah… I was trying to get the chicken out of the oven and the oven mitt slipped.  It’s probably all overcooked and dry now, though.” He grumbles.  Dean purses his lips and kisses at Cas’s neck once again.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, baby.” He takes a step away, opening up the oven door and grabbing some baking mitts so that he can grab the roast chicken from the oven.  He sets it down on top of the stove, examining the specimen.  “See?  Just looks a little well done.” He comes back to stand behind Cas, kissing his shoulder blade.  “No harm, no fowl.”  He smirks.  Castiel scoffs.

“Did you just make a chicken pun?” He quips, his usual grumpy self.  Dean smiles.

“Maybe…  By the way, I love what you did to the place.  The living room looks very romantic.”

“I was supposed to be waiting for you there.” Castiel complains.  “I bought wine, we were supposed to have some.  And I made us dessert too, but it’s probably-”

“Shut up.” Dean says quickly, turning Cas around and cupping his face.  Castiel purses his lips and looks away from his husband, but Dean kisses him softly.  “What you’ve done here, Cas- this is perfect.  I love it.  I love you.”

Castiel blushes and ducks his head a bit, placing a hand on Dean’s chest and biting his lips.  “I just wanted today to be perfect.  It’s our fifth wedding anniversary…”

“Yeah, and next year will be our sixth, and then our seventh, then our eighth…” He shrugs.  “We’re gonna have like 30 or 40 more of these, baby, and not every single one is going to be perfect.  And anyway, this evening already seems to be shaping up to look pretty good...” He rubs his hands up and down the sides of Cas’s body, leaning close and kissing his forehead.  “You don’t need to worry about doing anything special for me, sweetheart.  I’ve already got everything I need right here in my arms.”

“You want to be with me for the next forty years?” Cas squeaks out.  Dean smiles.

“Angel, I want to be with you for the rest of my life and then some.”

Castiel snorts.  “Now you’re just being superficially romantic.” He says, crossing his arms over his chest.  Dean groans and steps back.

“Is there anything that pleases you?” He moans.  Cas smiles.

“Well, there’s you.” He says, leaning up to peck Dean’s lips.  He pauses for a moment, considering.  “And hamburgers.  I love hamburgers.”

Dean smiles.  “I know you do.  I also know that you love the Rolling Stones… I got you something.” Dean smiles slyly, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out two tickets.  He hands them to Cas, who looks down at them with wide eyes.  “It’s for the concert in New York next month.  I figured we could drive down to see them or something.”

“Dean…” Castiel gasps, not sure what to say.  So he simply flings his arms around his husband, kissing him hard.  Dean moans and grabs onto Cas’s hips to steady them both.

“I got you something too.” He whispers, biting at Dean’s neck.  Dean groans and tips his head back.

“Yeah?  Whassat?” He gasps, hooking his fingers into the belt loops of Cas’s jeans and pulling the man even closer.  He can feel Cas’s erection now, hard and warm against his thigh.  He pushes up against it, smiling when Cas’s breath hitches.

“I’ll show you.” He says, then takes a step away from Dean.  The man starts to protest, but before he can even get the word out Cas has turned around and is dropping his pants, revealing to Dean his beautiful panty clad ass.  The white lace clings to his body, showing off every curve of his slender hips.  Dean groans and bites at his fist, watching with wide, lust filled eyes as Castiel tugs his tee shirt off as well.

“Oh, angel…” Dean gasps, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist.  His eyes flicker over his body, taking in every delicious bit of his skin and biting his lips.  “You bought these for me?” As he speaks, he snaps the band of the panties against Cas’s waist.  Cas bites his lips.

“Yeah.  Do you like them?”

“Shit, I love them.” Dean breaths, tugging Castiel in towards his own body and grabbing at his ass cheeks.  He kisses him hard, pushing his tongue into Cas’s mouth.  Cas moans, hitching his leg up against Dean’s thigh.

Dean gets the message quickly, wrapping one hand around Cas’s raised thigh and placing the other one securely on his lip.  He lifts him up and Cas wraps his legs around the other man, kissing and nipping at Dean’s neck as he carried him over to the unoccupied space on the kitchen counter.  He sets him down there, kissing him hard on the lips again and tangling his fingers into his hair.

“Gonna make you feel so good, angel.” He purrs, kissing his way down Cas’s neck and shoulders, his fingers still digging into Cas’s hips possessively.  Castiel moans and tips his head back, and Dean smiles.

“You like that, baby?  Like that I’m gonna take such good care of you?” He pulls Cas forward, so that his legs are nearly touching the floor and his ass is sitting on the edge of the counter.  Then he kneels on the floor right in front of him, biting at his inner thigh and making him yelp.  Dean smiles wolfishly and presses an open mouthed kiss to the spot, licking his way up towards his panty-clad cock and balls.

“I love coming home like this.  Love it when you make me dinner and dress up all pretty for me.  You’re such a good house wife for me.” He growls out, dragging his tongue over the lace of the oanties, right over Cas’s hard dick.  Castiel moans, choked off, tangling his fingers into Dean’s hair and pulling him closer.  Dean smiles and looks up at him with twinkling green eyes.

“You want something, baby?” He asks, nipping at the thick skin of Cas’s thigh.  He bites his lips.

“Suck me off.  Please, Dean.” He gasps.  Dean hums and drags his tongue over the lace again, admiring the way that Cas’s body shivers in response.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” He starts, then reaches up and carefully peels the fabric of the panties back.  Cas;s cock springs forth, red and angry and practically dripping precum already.  Dean’s breath hitches at the sight and he looks up, blue eyes meeting green.  Still keeping his eyes locked with Cas’s, Dean carefully sticks his tongue out and licks a stripe from the base of Cas’s cock all the way up to the head, swirling his tongue around the slit and slurping up the drops of precum that have formed there.

Castiel moans obscenely and tips his head back, reaching down to tangle his fingers itno Dean’s hair.  He pulls him closer unintentionally, but Dean doesn’t mind, opening up his mouth and enveloping the head of Cas’s gorgeous cock with his lips.  He just sits there, then, sucking gently and flicking his tongue back and forth over the tip of it.

“Dean… _Dean_ …” He gasps loudly, rocking forward and tugging at Dean’s short hair.  The man hums around his length, carefully opening his mouth a bit wider and sinking down, taking more of his cock into his mouth.

Castiel lets out a long, loud moan before he curses, stroking his fingers back and forth through Dean’s now messy hair.  Dean starts to bob up and down, sweeping his tongue back and forth over the underside of Cas’s cock and making the man above him tremble.  At the same time he unclasps the zipper to his own jeans, pulling his hard cock out of his boxers and stroking it quickly.

When Cas starts to sense that he is close, he tugs at Dean’s hair, pulling the man away from his cock and telling him to stand up.  He cups his jaw, kissing him thoroughly and wrapping his legs around his torso.  Dean smiles and kisses back, tilting his head to the side and letting Cas push his tongue into his mouth.

It surprises Dean when he feels Cas’s hand wrap around his hard cock, and he moans loudly as his dick throbs in his husband’s hand.  He bucks forward, pressing his head against the crook of Cas’s neck and breathing harshly.

“Fuck, that’s it, angel… That’s it.  Please make me cum.  Make me cum all over you, pretty little thing… In your fucking panties…. _Fuck_ …” Dean rambles on in Cas’s ear, a litany of dirty thoughts and sentences pouring from his mouth.  Finally he comes to his senses enough to wrap his own hand around Cas’s cock, jerking him in time with Cas.

“Dean…” Castiel comes first, moaning Dean’s name in his ear and repeating it like it was some sort of prayer.  He covers both of them in his cum, staining Dean’s shirt and the panties too.  The sight is almost too much for Dean to bear, and a few moments after he finds himself bucking his hips and cumming with a cry of Cas’s name.

They sit there panting for a few minutes, sharing idle kisses and holding each other close.  Finally, Cas pushes Dean away and declares rather bluntly, “I’m hungry.” Dean can’t help but smile as he helps him down from the counter, kissing his lips gently.

“Why don’t you go clean yourself up and get your clothes back on, then, and I’ll slice up the chicken.”

Castiel smiles and kisses Dean again.  “I love you.” He says, and starts to walk off.  When he’s about halfway down the hall and Dean is about to start cutting up the chicken, that’s when he hears Cas yell.  “You better not start eating without me!  And don’t you dare get any cum on my chicken!”

 _Yeah_ , Dean thinks, _this is going to be a long 40 years._


End file.
